


Unnecessary

by pajama_cats



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Much to Claude’s distress Nader attempts to be his wingman.





	Unnecessary

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler-ish for some of Claude's background.

“So I heard that freckled lad has you all smitten.”

The first thing that comes to Claude’s mind is dread. The second thing would be _ Judith. _ They were practically both the same in this circumstance, but why did she have to tell of all people, _ Nader.  
_

Hell even Hilda wouldn’t be as bad as his old teacher.

“Who can say.” Claude mumbles knowing he’s not fooling anyone. The Goddess has it out for him, didn’t she? This is payback for down talking her, isn’t it? Either way he can’t prevent these awful events in the making.

It’s worse that they have to have this discussion out in the tavern where any eavesdropper could figure him out. The upside was at least nearly everyone there was too far back on celebrating to be sober.

It’s a struggle not to down all his ale at once, but he actually wants to leave this conversation with his wits about him.

“Have you at least told him yet? Or gave him a rowdy feast for a declaration of your love? Oh or maybe killed for—“

“I’m not going to kill anyone.” Claude chooses this moment to bury his face in his hands. Yeah of course Ashe would _ ‘love’ _ something like that. Nothing’s more romantic than killing warriors for the sake of love. How old fashioned was Nader again?

“I’m just trying to throw you a bone. Unless you want to suffer with your unrequited love.” Nader snarks as Claude groans. It appeared Judith didn’t give him the full story, or maybe she didn’t know— actually no never mind. Knowing that demon of a woman she was well aware.

Of all the teachers he had why couldn’t Byleth be there instead? At least they’d just nod and smile at him if he ever asked what they thought of Ashe.

“I’ll talk to him.” Claude is already protesting, but not bothering to reach out to Nader who was already stumbling towards the bar where Ashe was nursing a small cup of his own— it most likely being water. Ashe fortunately wasn’t a drinker, but was about to be encountered by his polar opposite. Oh no. This wasn’t going to be good.

“You’re lucky,” It’s almost cute how Ashe is startled by his old teacher and is already looking wary. Claude couldn’t blame him, he could smell the alcohol from here. “Not many catch the king’s eyes like you do, lad.”

“E-excuse me?”

“Look at you, as red as blood!” _ What a way with words he has. _ “I would be flattered too. The boy is a charmer, but his heart goes out to you, and you alone.”

“But—“

“Yeah you’re his knight, so what? That makes the whole thing even more lovey dovey. You’d die for each other no matter what the relationship is anyway. Did you know his mother was from a different land before meeting the former king? She was the most fierce warrior princess that all of Almyra has ever seen!”

“Claude told me that already, but it’s not that—“

“Look, I can see you’re someone who gets easily tongue tied. You don’t have to be all formal around Claude. Did you know when he was younger he used to be a complete brat?”

No, nope not childhood stories. He definitely didn’t want to get into that. This was probably the most Claude has ever been embarrassed and just when he thought it couldn’t get any worse, it did. Who would have guessed.

“Ashe!” Claude stands, signaling for him and was already making a b line for the door. What a nightmare of a ‘wingman.’

Ashe bows politely to Nader who slaps him on the back giving a booming laugh and cheers of encouragement. Claude decides they both got a fair share of being flustered tonight. Which was probably the first in his book.

Maybe it was karma for all the times he’s made poor Ashe get all flustered.

Claude waits outside watching Ashe jog over to him looking pretty ruffled over the whole experience with Nader. It makes Claude wonder how Ashe would up if he had to endure all the years he had him as teacher.

“So,” Claude starts, hands behind his head. “A loud mouthed former teacher of mine tried to set us up tonight.”

“I’m surprised he didn’t know we’re already a couple,” Ashe chuckles, rocking back and forth on his heels. “Since your heart goes out to me, and me alone.”

Claude has to bite back a groan feeling his face heat up. Why did that drunk have to word it like that?

“This is completely Judith’s fault,” Claude sighs, but lets his fingers entwine with Ashe’s once the knight reaches for his hand. “But I _ guess _ it’d be more fun to let him figure it out himself, don’t you think?”

Ashe smiles at that which turns into a giggle when Claude pecks his nose. The two nearly jump out of their skins at the loud cheering and whistling coming from the tavern’s window.

..Well, at least Nader supported them. And figured it out sooner than later.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about whatever this is but I wanted to write Claude being in Ashe's shoes for once (embarrassed to the core) and ahh fhdjfh 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
